


Cake and Pie

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Death, F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Mario saves her from Bowser's clutches, Peach always rewards him with a cake and a kiss. This time, however, she decides to give him a little something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Pie

Another year, another exhilarating adventure for the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Princess Peach partook in the usual festivities that followed the annual downfall of King Bowser's nefarious abduction plans. Feasts were held; people sang, danced, laughed, and drank; fireworks lit up the velvety night sky; Peach baked Mario a cake and gave him a grateful peck on the cheek.

But this year, things changed...

Peach shoved the cake into the oven, as usual, and turned around with a smile. Wiping her hands on her apron, she nodded and said, "It should be done in a little while, Mario."

"Okeydokey!"

Peach giggled as she hung the apron up on a hook and pulled Mario closer. "And," she whispered into his ear, "I have some pie for you up in my room... c'mon!"

Mario's eyes lit up and he nodded happily, bounding upstairs after Peach. He liked pie! He'd always hoped she would give him some one day. Perhaps a tart cherry pie! Or a sweet peach pie! Or, if she dared, a hearty chocolate pie... ooh, but that would, perhaps, be a bit too sinfully decadent of him.

When they finally reached her room, Mario wandered in and casually flopped down on the bed, swinging his legs expectantly as he watched Peach shut and lock the door behind her. Stealing furtive glances around, she bustled over to the windows and shut each set of curtains in turn, checking all nooks and crannies for... the pie, perhaps?

"Hello?" she called, looking around. No answer. She gave a satisfactory nod - Mario knew why. Nobody for him to share the pie with! Except, of course, for his dearest Princess. Things were as they should be... all alone, with his love, kingdom at peace once more, about to-

About to-

Heavens, what in the _world_ was she doing?

"Do you like them, Mario?" Peach whispered seductively, having pulled off her top, exposing her soft, plump breasts.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed, eyes widening as he took in the sight.

Peach giggled, swaying her hips as she walked towards him. Her bosom bounced with every step.

"It's time for your pie, Mario," she cooed in his ear, nibbling on the lobe, before standing back up to pull her skirt off.

Ah, so it was _that_ kind of pie!

The Princess's nude figure, Mario decided, was beautiful - curvy, flawless skin, and a small patch of heart-shaped Peach fuzz above the Warp Pipe to world 6-9, a level promising unmatched pleasure. The heart shape had been trimmed out of Peach's love for her kingdom, even though her subjects rarely ever saw her pubic mound anyway.

She sat down on the bed next to him, reclining and opening her legs as she faced him. "Dig in, Mario," Peach said, her voice lower now.

"Here we go!" Mario licked his lips in anticipation, then licked her lips. It wasn't quite a real pie, but it would do. And it would be rude to refuse. Parting her outer lips, Mario ran his tongue up and down the moist slit, having absolutely no idea what to do next, but simply following his instincts. His eyes spotted a curious little nub a little higher up, and he poked at it.

"Mario, what are you _doing_?" Peach asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Mario shrugged, then moved to suck on the little nub, running his tongue over it lightly. At the sound of Peach's gasp, and the feel of the little shudder that ran through her body, he supposed he'd done something right this time.

"That's more like it, Mario..."

Encouraged by those words, Mario continued to suck and lick the nub - he supposed it was the fabled clitoris he'd heard so much about in middle school - and ran a gloved thumb up and down the Princess's entrance, feeling it slip inside slightly.

"Eat your pie, Mario," Peach commanded huskily. "Eat your pie like it's the last one you'll ever eat." Mario looked up at her, confused. She sighed, and added patiently: "Lick me down there. Go on, Mario... you've earned it."

His eyes brightened with understanding, and he nodded, moving back down to lap eagerly at her willing flesh, his nose taking in a faint, musky odor. Grasping her legs and holding them open, he dug his tongue in further, tasting what he'd never in his dreams imagined he would taste... it tasted like flesh, just like the rest of her, but from the sounds she was making now, there was truly something special about this feast.

"Finally, you know what you're doing," Peach panted between moans. "Keep it up, Mario! You're doing great!" She reached down with one hand to rub her clit and time with his licking, the other hand teasing and pinching her nipples, rubbing them, rolling the nubs between her thumb and forefinger. "Mmm, Mario... that feels so good..."

Mario moved down further south to continue his licking, and Peach bolted upright with a small shriek.

"Go back up!"

Shoulders slumping sadly, Mario abandoned his expedition into the Dark World and went back to eating the Princess out, unhooking his overalls and sliding them off as he did so.

"Mario, put it in me," Peach gasped. "I'm ready now!"

Mario slid two fingers inside her, and as he began to pump them in and out, she shook her head.

"No, no, Mario... not that... wait, what am I saying?" Her words slid into a groan, and she relaxed as the feeling of his ministrations sent heat racing up her spine. Her eyes slid closed, and when they opened again, Mario's face was an inch from hers. "AHHH!"

"It's-a me, Mario!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a deep kiss as he continued to finger her. The two moaned each others' names around nimble, dancing tongues - well, rather, Peach's nimble tongue, and Mario's licking violently at her teeth - and Peach felt Mario's stiff length rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Fuck me, Mario," she whispered insistently, too consumed with lust to be shocked at her own language. "Fuck me so hard the whole castle shakes."

Mario looked quizzically at a pile of POW blocks in one corner of the room, then back at Peach. She shook her head, then grasped his member, guiding it to her wet core.

Understanding dawned on Mario's face, and he nodded, sliding gently into her. Ah, what an incredible sensation it was! The slick, pulsing tightness wrapped snugly around him, like a Chinese finger trap! He began to slide in and out gently, wanting to be sure he wouldn't hurt her, to make their first time together special, memorable, romantic-

"Fuck me like you don't love me at all," Peach groaned in a fierce whisper, arching her back, her breasts jiggling with the motion. "Fuck me like a cheap whore that you'll never see again!"

Startled at the sheer lust and wild abandon Peach was radiating, but turned on nonetheless, Mario grasped her legs, pushing them far apart, and began to pound her like countless Goombas he'd flattened in his many years of adventuring, the Princess's fingers buried tightly in his hair and pulling roughly on it as she cried his name over his moans - and he suddenly began to feel a curious sensation.

Catching the worried look in Mario's eyes, Peach stretched one arm as far as it could go and reached under her bed, pulling out a Power Star. "We're not done yet," she panted, her voice ragged now, placing the star between them.

As it twinkled and vanished, power surged through their veins, and they felt invigorated. Mario was fucking her at light speed now, his body almost a blur with the velocity of his violent thrusts - power that would have killed Peach normally, but simply magnifying the pleasure she felt under the star's influence now.

Their wild, frenzied lovemaking went on and on, Peach clutching the sheets beneath her tightly, until the star's power began to fade...

"Mario," Peach squealed, "I'm... I'm ready to... Mario, I love you!" Wordless cries erupted from her throat as she tightened around Mario's length, the force of her orgasm causing her body to convulse violently, before she fell back in a sweaty heap of flushed flesh and tangled, damp hair.

Feeling the force of her climax grip him like a vice, Mario came immediately afterward, thrusting helplessly as his member throbbed and pulsed, shooting streams of his seed into her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spent, he collapsed atop her, feeling as though he'd just died and gone to heaven...

...Which, in fact, he had. The sheer exertion of his frenzied thrusts and raw power of his orgasm had drained all the life from him, and he lay, unmoving, atop Peach.

"Mario," Peach whispered slowly, "that... was incredible..."

No response...

"Mario?" She rubbed his bare shoulder. "Are you asleep?" She shook him lightly. "Mario? ...Mario? Mario!"

Peach's horrified screams echoed throughout the castle.

Down in the kitchen, a cake began to burn, forgotten, in the oven. Acrid, thick smoke billowed out, and soon, a fire began...

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. Probably my most infamous work to date. I'm so proud.


End file.
